The present invention relates to a technology for downloading a firmware to a plurality of chips (processors) to start the firmware.
In recent years, in a DVD recorder and a TV capture system of PC, demands for apparatus capable of recording programs of a plurality of channels at the same time have been increased. Typically, at a time of recording, a compression of data to an MPEG format is executed, and then recorded on a recording medium. However, when a plurality of channels are desired to be recorded at the same time, a plurality of chips (LSIs) for the compression are used, unless otherwise one LSI is required to have a function for compressing the plurality of channels. On the other hand, as a market request, demands for the apparatus having a function of recording a program of a single channel are still large.
Further, as the conventional techniques, which are related to this application invention, there are given techniques disclosed in the following patent documents 1 and 2, for instance.
[Patent document 1] JP 04-318650 A
[Patent document 2] JP 2005-135176 A